warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Scions
The Dark Scions are a Chaos Warband of moderate renown that operates in the vicinity of the nebula known as Blasphemy's Sanctuary, where the large Space Hulk known as 'Turtago' is located. History Tactics Fleet Due to Xapxpn's terrible gambling problem, the Dark Scions have only 3 ships, and they have only kept them because the Khamasent's Will ''(Battle Barge), Fury of Alpharious'' (Strike Cruiser) and Lydia's Obsession (middle ship)''are owned by Khamasent, Razco, and Lydia (respectively), not the Warband. Culture Notable Members Khamasent Founder of Warband and head of Tzeentch and Nurgle Divisons. Khamasent was the second child in a family of 3 children and never managed to be outstanding, whether in his home life, academic life, nor his social. He was good at those things but was never able to outshine the best, and therefore, was ignored. Never seeming to be able to outshine his peers, Khamasent set his sights on becoming a space marine, eventually succeeding in passing the tests for becoming a Aspirant. However, another young man also passed the tests, but impressed even the veterans of the 1st Company of the Emperor's True Sons, and was promptly earmarked for greatness within the chapter. Khamasent was greatly angered by this development and started to despise the young man. And indeed, he grow more and more envious of the man, whose name was Arvial, as he himself was passed up for promotions and awards while Arvial became a shooting star with in the chapter, rising to the the rank of Captain of the 7th Company within 150 standard years. Slowly, the powers of Chaos began to twist their way into his heart, as well as the Chief Librarian of the time, Faustos. The gods had them slowly corrupt disaffected members of the chapter into turning from the Emperor's light. When the chapter discovered that they had, accidentally, breached the 1000 man limit as dictated by the Codex Astartes, Chapter Command panicked as they were already regarded with suspicion by the Inqusition, due to their.... unsavory methods of war. To minimise the fallout they decided to split the chapter in half, with two-thirds of Intiates (200 of them) being sent with Faustos, the 2nd, 3rd and 8th companies (along with a group of marines, handpicked by Faustos, to serve as the Honour Guard of the Chapter. This included Khamasent). They were sent to found an new chapter (with the Imperium's consent of course). However, Faustos, having courted the powers of Tzeentch, was granted the knowlege of the Rubric of Ahriman by the Changer of Ways. Naturally, Faustos attempted to cast the spell, but was shot by an battle-brother at the height of the ritual, destroying his body and inflicting a terrible affliction upon those present; the Wraith Curse. Wargear ''Valour's End A Nemesis Force Halberd taken from Grey Knight Captain Aztekiel, on the world of Mira's Fall, after intercepting the strike force attacking a Daemon host lead by Aneroth, a minor daemon prince of Khorne. Khamasent then killed the captain and took his weapon. He eventually had it turned into a facsimile of a Incubi Punisher ''in as a respect to his exiled Incubus tutor. Lydia the Fleshwitch Leader of Khornate and Slannesh divisions Razco 'Alpo' Fearbringer Former Alpha Legion Raptor who acts as an Enforcer for Khamasent and serves the fear-feeding entities known as Phobions. Wargear ''Frede's Claws This pair of power claws were owned by Alpo's ex-commander Frede, they were created during the Horus Heresy using the essence of a Phoo. They have since fused to Alpo's fingers, possibly because he wore them for 3000 years straight. Chaos Sorcerer 'Lord' Xapxpn the Gullible In charge of Sorcerous Cabal and has gambled away 2 billion Thrones (most of which was owned by the Warband), the Warband's dreadnought chassis, virtually the entire fleet and gambled away his soul not once, not twice, but THREE TIMES! He only is allowed to keep stay in the Warband due to always returning through some ridiculously unlikely means (they sold him to some Dark Eldar who paid them to take him back beacuse they started having abysmal luck). He is also fanatically loyal to Khamasent due to him being told he was soon to be promoted 4 millennia ago. Wargear The Staff of Randos the Mad This staff greatly increases the user's psyker powers (and luck) at the cost of casting any spell but the one you want. This has caused hilarious shenanigans through turning tanks into kittens and other weird stuff. However, it always uses the spell that would be the most useful, (though not to the wielder at that moment). It is believed that Xapxpn's terrible gambling luck are due to this staff. Smelly Champion Plague Champion Head Basher Khornate Champion who only uses morse code to communicate (by smashing skulls with his fists). Durron the Dastardly Slannesh Champion Organisation Notable Formations The Chosen of Khamasent These are 20 Terminators, 18 of which are founding members of the Dark Scions, who serve as Khamasent's bodyguards and retinue. Razco's Wraiths Durron's Devilish Demons The Skullhounders The Flyrot Brothers The Penniless Cabal Xapxpn's cabal of Sorcerers contains 9 members, who the most powerful and loyal Psykers in the warband (excluding Lydia), are in charge of anything and everything psychic inside the warband. The cabal's members include non-arseartes and several Xenos, including a Lagostrian Telepath (who uses mind tricks to escape trouble), a mad Farseer of the Eldar (who was possessed by a Horror of Tzeentch that was later forcibly removed, destroying his mind in the process) and a Daemonhost of Nurgle. Common Mutations/Afflictions The Wraith Curse The curse causes afflicted Astartes to become ghost-like 'wraiths', becoming nearly incorporeal and bound to their power armour, though they are able to remove their helmets and consume food and drink, though they have no need. Notably, this does not affect those whose bodies have been touched by Chaos. Quotes By About Feel free to add your own Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Warbands